epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Wright Brothers
The Wright Brothers battled the Mario Brothers in Mario Bros vs Wright Bros. They are a duo consisting of Orville Wright and Wilbur Wright, and they appeared again on Ted "Theodore" Logan's t-shirt in Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted. They were portrayed on both occasions by Link Neal and Rhett McLaughlin, respectively. Information on the rappers The Wright Brothers, Orville Wright, born on August 19th, 1871, and Wilbur Wright, born on April 16th, 1867, were two American brothers, inventors, and aviation pioneers who are credited with inventing and building the world's first successful airplane in Kitty Hawk, North Carolina. Together, they became national heroes, and inspired imaginations around the world. Orville died on January 30th, 1948, and Wilbur died on May 30th, 1912. ERBoH Bio Salutations, this is the official bio of The Wright Brothers. I am Wilbur and this is my brother Orville. We are the first men to successfully have a controlled flight in the sky, isn't that right, Orville? Yes, it is Wilbur! Excellent Orville. Hooray Wilbur! We're from Ohio, but this exciting event happened on December 17th, 1903 in the town of Kittyhawk, North Carolina. What a wondrous day, Orville! It surely was Wilbur! Then, after that we continued to build and tweak until we had created The The Wright Flyer III which I, Wilbur, flew for 24 miles in 39 minutes 23 seconds, while Orville stayed on the ground and watched. That's correct Wilbur. Thank you, Orville! Pardon me Wilbur, but when will it be my turn to fly? Orville, you're a better watcher than a flyer. No, Wilbur, mommy says I should get to fly too! Orville, the planes cannot support the weight of two men and I called pilot! But, Wilbur, I'm the one that got us into the bicycle business which made us think about the mechanics of flight. Shut up, Orville! No, YOU shut up, Wilbur! Excuse us, we tend to get carried away. The point is, we are both the first men of flight, right Orville? I said shut up, Wilbur! Appearance in the battle (cameo) 'Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted:' The Wright Brothers, along with the Mario Brothers, appeared on Ted "Theodore" Logan's t-shirt throughout the entirety of the battle. Lyrics [Note: Orville is in light brown, while Wilbur is in dark brown. Both brothers rapping at the same time is in regular text.] 'Verse 1:' We're the Wright Brothers, and there can't be no other! We don't wanna cause trouble. Are you looking for your lover? 'Cause your princess is in our castle now! Yeah, she's gone. We stayed up all night, playing Donkey Kong. Before us, people only used to fly in balloons! You think we're scared of two idiots addicted to shrooms? You shoulda woulda coulda come to lose an extra life! So just dudda dudda dudda back down in your pipe! 'Verse 2:' We don't need to fight. We're the fathers of flight! Representing North Carolina! Aiiiiight! We'll be pressing all your buttons like we're the controller! Conquer every level of your 2-D scroller! You talk a lot of trash, but let me tell you something. We're gonna beat you so fast, it's like we're holding down the B button! Trivia *The Wright Brothers are the first duo to rap together. *They made a brief cameo appearance in an ERB News hosted by Charles Darwin, which was uploaded a few months before their battle was released. *They are the first and so far only team to appear in sepia. Gallery Wilbur Wright In Battle.png|Rhett McLaughlin as Wilbur Wright Orville Wright In Battle.png|Link Neal as Orville Wright Wright Bros ERB News.png|The Wright Brothers making a brief cameo appearance in an ERB News Wright Brothers On Their Biplane.png|Wilbur and Orville Wright on their biplane Mario wright bros in bill ted lewis clark.png|The Wright Brothers and the Mario Brothers on Ted "Theodore" Logan's t-shirt in Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted Orville Wright on a quarter.png|Orville Wright on a quarter Wilbur Wright on a quarter.png|Wilbur Wright on a quarter Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Team Rapper Category:Cameo Category:ERB News Category:Season 2 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Mario Bros vs Wright Bros Category:Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted Category:Rhett McLaughlin Category:Link Neal Category:Rhett & Link